wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/I/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Przygotowania do podróży podbiegunowej. W równoległoboku, którego długość od wschodu na zachód wynosi 65, a szerokość od południa na północ 40 mil morskich, pod 60° 10’ i 64° 30’ długości zachodniej, a 51° i 52° 45’ szerokości południowej, leżą dwie wielkie wyspy i mnóstwo drobnych wysepek, które razem nazwane zostały Falkland albo Maluiny, a które o 300 mil od cieśniny Magelańskiej, tworzą jakoby ostateczny punkt granicy między Atlantykiem a Oceanem Spokojnym. W 1592 r., Anglik, Jan Dawis, pierwszy zaznaczył ich istnienie. Zwiedził je następnie ziomek jego Hawkins, trudniący się rozbojem morskim, a w 1689 r. żeglarz angielski Strong, nadał im nazwę Falklandów. Cały wiek później usunięci z Kanady Francuzi, utworzyli przy tym archipelagu miejsce spoczynku dla okrętów, kursujących pośród wód okolicznych. Ponieważ zaś osadnicy ci w liczbie około stu kilkudziesięciu, byli przeważnie korsarzami z Saint-Malo, przeto niezależnie od dawnej nazwy w 1763 r. zostając pod wodzą Bougainville’a, przezwali nową swą ojczyznę Maluinami. Niebawem dobrobyt zakwitnął w kolonii, co zwróciło uwagę państw europejskich. Najpierw wystąpiła Anglia ze swemi pretensyami i zajęła przystań Port-Egmont, następnie Hiszpanie drogą ugodową nabyli od Ludwika XV-go prawo opieki nad wyspami, lecz już w 1833 r. wrócili znowu Anglicy i ze swą zadziwiającą zdolnością wywłaszczania, stali się wkrótce panami Falklandów. Sześć lat też zaledwie upłynęło, odkąd archipelag przeszedł pod rząd brytański, gdy 16 października żaglowiec nasz zarzucił kotwicę w Port-Egmont, znajdującym się w północnej stronie wyspy West-Falkland, która wraz z nieopodal leżącą East-Falkland albo Soledad, stanowią największe ziemie tej grupy. Zaraz dnia pierwszego kapitan Len Guy zwolnił od obowiązków na 12 godzin całą swoją załogę, bo już nazajutrz czekała ją praca około odpowiedniego wzmocnienia statku. Również bez zwłoki żadnej, zeszedł on sam na ląd, by zawiązać stosunki z miejscowym; przez królowę angielską mianowanym gubernatorem, który okazał się nadzwyczaj uprzejmym, obiecując mu swą pomoc we wszystkiem, czego by tylko zapotrzebował. Mimo jednak ogólnego ruchu przez tych kilkanaście godzin, Halbran nie był zupełnie bez opieki; czuwali nad nim Jem West i Hurliguerli, a obowiązkowy porucznik nie spoczął ani na chwilę, przeglądając z drobiazgową uwagą cały spód okrętu. Co do mnie, postanowiłem dopiero na drugi dzień wylądować, nie miałem bowiem nic nagłego do załatwienia, a na zwiedzenie wyspy i badania naukowe, aż za wiele jeszcze bodaj pozostawało mi czasu. Nie zaniedbał też korzystać z mej obecności zawsze chętny do rozmowy bosman. – Moje najszczersze powinszowania, panie Jeorling! rzekł, zbliżając się do mnie. – Z jakiej okazyi, bosmanie? – Właśnie dowiaduję się, że jedziesz pan z nami, aż do krańców morza antarktycznego. – O, nie tak daleko znowu! 0 ile wiem, mamy dosięgnąć tylko 84-go równoleżnika. – Niechże i tak będzie! W każdym razie Halbran przepłynie pewno więcej stopni z szerokości ziemi, aniżeli ma łokci płótna w swoich żaglach. – O tem przekonamy się dopiero… – I to pana nie przestrasza? – Bynajmniej!… – I mnie również nie, panie Jeorling! Ho, ho! Widzisz pan, ten nasz kapitan, choć nie jest rozmownym, ma jednak swoje dobre strony, aby tylko wiedzieć jak z nich korzystać. Gdy więc na razie robił trudności w przewiezieniu pana do Tristan, teraz nie sprzeciwia się zabrać go aż do samego bieguna. – Ależ tu nie ma wcale mowy o biegunie, Hurliguerly! – Eh, zobaczy pan, że się jednak na tem skończy… – Wątpię bardzo, toż wiadomem ci jest przecie, że kapitan ma jedynie na myśli wyspę Tsalal… – Tak jest, na teraz wyspę Tsalal tylko… – potwierdził marynarz. – Przyznaj pan jednak, że nasz kapitan okazał się bardzo uprzejmym dla pana… – Zyskał też zupełnie moje uznanie, i wdzięczny mu jestem również jak i tobie Hurliguerly, że za twoim wpływem dostałem się na statek i dojechałem do Tristan… – I że następnie jedziesz pan dalej jeszcze! – przechwalał się stary gaduła… – Nie wątpię o tem, bosmanie – odpowiedziałem z pewną ironią w głosie, której wszakże poczciwiec pewno nie zauważył, bo z wielkiem zadowoleniem począł mi rozpowiadać różne szczegóły dotyczące ziem, na które spoglądaliśmy, siedząc na pokładzie… A znał on je dokładnie, zarówno jak wszystkie inne wyspy na południowym Atlantyku. W epoce tej Falklandy nie były jeszcze tak wyzyskane, jak są obecnie, dopiero bowiem znacznie później poznano u wyspy Soledad przystań Stanley, ten ważny port dla którego geograf francuski Elisée Reclus, nie ma dość słów pochwały. Tak bowiem jest dogodnym i tak obszernym, że całą flotę Wielkiej Brytanii mógłby z łatwością pomieścić. Gdybym wszakże od dwóch miesięcy jechał z zawiązanymi oczyma, bez świadomości gdzie zmierzam, i stanąwszy wreszcie u brzegów Falklandu, zapytany był gdzie jestem, znalazłbym się w rzeczywistym kłopocie, tak ziemie te skaliste, ze stromemi, poszarpanemi brzegami, przypominają północną Norwegię. Nawet klimat morski wolny zarówno od zbyt dokuczliwych mrozów, jak i od wielkich upałów, z gęstą mgłą opadającą w porze wiosennej i jesienią, a tak silnemi nieraz wichrami, że nie oprą się im nawet warzywa na grzędach ogrodowych, są tu i tam charakterystycznemi cechami. Tylko roślinność południa różni się od miłej zieloności drzew iglastych w jakie obfituje Norwegia, o czem przekonała mię zaraz pierwsza przechadzka po najbliższych okolicach Port-Egmont. Falklandy nie posiadają drzew żadnych. Skromne zaledwie krzewy wznoszą się nieco nad ziemię, zaścieloną bujnemi, soczystemi trawami, wśród których ukrywają się, lub strzelają w górę fiołki, szczawiki, baldayany, azorele, szczodrzewica, oraz o czerwonych lub białych łodygach nadzwyczaj cenne ziele, którego sok działa zbawiennie w objawach skorbutu. Na torfiastym zaś, uchylającym się pod nogami gruncie zielenieją puszyste mchy, niby najpiękniejsze kobierce wschodnie. Wszystko to jednak różnem jest bardzo od uroczych, tajemniczą jakąś poezyą owianych stron, w których powstały przepiękne legendy Odinów i Walkiryi. W głębokiej cieśninie rozdzielającej obie większe wyspy Falklandów, rozrastają się do zadziwiających rozmiarów właściwe jedynie miejscowej florze rośliny wodne, utrzymujące się na powierzchni za pomocą drobnych, powietrzem napełnionych pęcherzyków, któremi są otoczone. Brzegi morskie ożywia ruch wielki. Foki, wieloryby, psy, wilki i cielęta morskie gromadzą się tu w tak niezmiernej ilości, że połów na nie staje się łatwem dla dziecka nieledwie; to też gdy niezgrabne ich ciała, spoczywają czasami gromadnie na lądzie, rybacy ubijają je często jednem silnem uderzeniem kija. Krzyki i krakanie różnego osiadłego tam ptactwa, jak nurów, kormoranów, łabędzi o czarnych głowach, wreszcie nieprzeliczonych gromad bezlotków, stawały się wprost ogłuszającemi. – Zapewne hodujecie tu wielką ilość osłów? – zapytałem starego marynarza, stojącego w porcie. – Osłów nie mamy tu wcale, panie, to pinguiny tak krzyczą. – Pinguiny! – powtórzyłem – ależ głupim tym ptakom udałoby się zwieść, nawet same bodaj osły!… Tymczasem drobiazgowa rewizya statku wykazała, że Halbran znajdował się w jaknajlepszym stanie. Tułów jego nie poniósł najmniejszego uszkodzenia. Pozostawało zatem jedynie wzmocnić osadę steru, zaostrzyć przedni dziób, by łatwiej mógł rozbijać młode lody, wreszcie zdwoić miedziane klamry otaczające wszelkie spojenia, a dające żaglowcowi bez porównania większe bezpieczeństwo w zetknięciu się z lodowcami, aniżeli całkowite nawet okucie blachą. Przy tej więc robocie, której przewodniczył doświadczony Hardie, podczas miarowego łoskotu młotów, upłynęło dni kilka, poczem zabrano się do opatrzenia masztów, rei, lin i żagli, w czem znowu niezrównanym mistrzem okazywał się Marcin Holt. By na swój sposób zużytkować te chwile, robiłem dnia każdego bliższe i dalsze wycieczki pod opieką miejscowego przewodnika, gotowego mi zawsze służyć w zamian za piastry pełne dla niego uroku. Przekonałem się też niebawem, że wyspa West-Falkland znacznie jest większą od Soledad, a nadto u południowego krańca Byrons-Sound, posiada drugą wygodną przystań. Ludność miejscowa dochodząca wówczas zaledwie kilku setek, składała się z Anglików, Portugalczyków, Hiszpanów oraz krajowców z Pampasów Argentyńskich i Ziemi Ogniowej. Natomiast hodowane przez nich, a raczej dziko hodujące się same, nieprzeliczone stada owiec i bydła rogatego, wprowadziły mię w rzeczywiste zdumienie. Ale bo też sama nawet Australia, jakkolwiek tak bogata w żyzne pastwiska, nie przedstawia suciej zastawionych uczt, dla wszelkiego gatunku przeżuwających i roślinożernych. To też powziąłem słuszne przekonanie, że Falklandy z wielu względów są wymarzoną przystanią dla okrętów, dążących bądź to ku cieśninie Magelańskiej, bądź też, jak nasz Halbran, ku ziemiom podbiegunowym. Świeżego mięsa bowiem i słodkiej wody nie zabraknie tu nigdy. – Jakże uważasz pan, czy dostateczne są me zabiegi, aby ochronić statek od niebezpieczeństw, na jakie wkrótce może być narażonym? – zagadnął mię kapitan. – Co do mnie, ufam w jaknajlepsze powodzenie wyprawy – pospieszyłem ze szczerą odpowiedzią – zarówno bowiem twój żaglowiec, kapitanie, jak i cała załoga budzą zupełne zaufanie. – Postaramy się, aby inne jeszcze warunki odpowiednio nam sprzyjały, a co przechodzi już moje siły, składam w ręce wszechmocnego Boga! – rzekł Len Guy z przejęciem. – Nie wiem – dorzucił po chwili – co kiedyś dać może para, wątpię jednak, aby statek z maszyną dość łatwo ulegającą zniszczeniu, z tą gmatwaniną kół i kółek, mógł dorównać dobremu żaglowcowi, szczególniej w podróżach wśród lodowców podbiegunowych. A potem te konieczne zapasy węgla, które trzeba sprowadzać z odległych krajów nieraz… gdy obecnie wystarcza nam zupełnie znajomość spożytkowania siły wiatru, wśród dobrze nastawionych żagli. –Jestem w tym względzie zupełnie twego zdania, kapitanie. Wracając jednak do naszej podróży, która może potrwać dłużej nieco, nad czas z góry obliczony, sądziłbym, że kwestya żywności… – Zabieramy jej tyle, iż mogłaby nam wystarczyć choćby na całe dwa lata, a jest w najlepszym gatunku ze wszystkiego, co posiada Port-Egmont. – Jeszcze jedna uwaga, jeśli pan pozwolisz… – Proszę bardzo, cóż takiego?… – Czy nie uznajesz pan potrzeby wzmocnienia swej załogi? Obecna jej liczba wystarcza wprawdzie zupełnie w zwykłych warunkach podróży, lecz nie zapominajmy, że tam, gdzie zamierzamy się udać, może zajść konieczność zbrojnego nawet starcia. Toż Artur Prym obliczał mieszkańców wyspy Tsalal na parę tysięcy. A jeśli brat pański i jego towarzysze zostają u krajowców w niewoli… – Spodziewam się, panie Jeorling, że artylerya nasza w każdym razie obroniłaby lepiej Halbran, jak to mogła uczynić artylerya Oriona. Mimo tego jednak rozumiem to dobrze, iż nieodzownie trzeba nam więcej ludzi; mam też zamiar zrekrutować jeszcze pewną ilość majtków. – Czy przedstawia to wielkie trudności?… – Tak i nie!… Mam obietnicę gubernatora, że mi w tym względzie pomoże-. – Sądzę, że podwyższeniem żołdu, możnaby pozyskać sobie przychylność tych ludzi… – Żołd w każdym razie podwojonym będzie, zarówno dla dawnych jak i dla nowo zaciągniętych… – Pragnąłbym, kapitanie, abyś przyjął mię w części za wspólnika w tej wyprawie. Wydatki są znaczne, a kasa moja dość jest zaopatrzoną, gotowy jestem każdej chwili wyłożyć sumę potrzebną… – Z głębi serca dziękuję ci, drogi panie! Później zobaczymy jak się rzeczy ułożą, na teraz jednak, sądzę, wystarczy mi własny kapitalik. Abyśmy tylko jak najprędzej dobrali sobie ludzi i za jaki tydzień gotowi już byli do drogi! Propozycya, którą uczyniłem kapitanowi Len Guy, nie była rzuconą nieopatrznie, pod wpływem chwilowego tylko zapału. Przeciwnie, im dłużej zostawałem pasażerem Halbranu, tem szczerzej przejmowałem się celem podróży jego, tem żywiej do serca brałem to dziwne zaiste powiązanie wypadków. Umysł mój zawsze trzeźwy i rozważający, uległ pod wpływem dzieł Edgara Poë takiej zmianie, iż zdawało mi się nieraz, jak owemu bohaterowi z powieści „Dziedzictwo Arnheim”, „że podróż do mórz południowych odpowiada każdej istocie ludzkiej, dla której zupełne odosobnienie, wszelka trudność i walka, stanowią najwyższy ideał szczęścia”. A nadto, czyż nie zależało tu głównie na spieszeniu z pomocą nieszczęśliwym, których los mógłby poruszyć nawet i kamienne serce!… Wiadomość o zamierzonej przez kapitana podróży poza koło biegunowe, jako i o powiększeniu załogi Halbranu, rozeszła się szybko po wyspie i wywołała wśród tamecznej, przeważnie z marynarzy składającej się ludności, wielkie zainteresowanie. Gdyby jednak szło tylko o dobór siły na jakąś krótką, między wyspami Sandwich a Nową Georgią wyprawę rybacką, stawiłoby się niezawodnie tylu amatorów, że kapitan miałby tylko trudność w wyborze. Dalekie wszakże i nieznane strony biegunowe odstraszyły wielu, a z tych co się przedstawiali Len Guy nie przyjmował pierwszego lepszego, lecz zasięgał wpierw wiadomości o nim, by nie zgromadzić na swój statek ludzi niespokojnych i nie znających karności. W tym względzie wielką pomocą był mu uprzejmy gubernator, dla którego los wyprawy nie pozostał rzeczą obojętną. Dzięki też jego staraniom, oraz obietnicy hojnej nagrody, kapitan wkrótce potrójnie zwiększył swą załogę, a wśród nowo przybyłych, jak się później okazało, byli w większej części ludzie dobrzy i pracowici, znaleźli się jednak źli i nieulegli. Ogólnie jednak biorąc, nie można było zrobić lepszego wyboru. Tak więc z 19-tu rekrutów, pięciu było Anglików, pięciu Amerykanów, ośmiu zaś pochodzenia nieznanego, w pół Holendrów, w pół Hiszpanów lub krajowców z Ziemi Ogniowej. Najmłodszy z nich liczył 19, najstarszy 40 lat. Większa część obeznaną już była z życiem i obowiązkami marynarza, ci zaś, którzy dotąd nie pełnili służby na żadnym okręcie, mieli stanowić siłę zbrojną żaglowca. Ostatecznie załoga Halbranu, nie biorąc mnie w rachunek, liczyła z kapitanem i jego oficerem aż 31 ludzi, co zdawało się już zupełnie wystarczającem. W wigilię odjazdu wszakże, właśnie gdy kapitan stał w porcie, zbliżył się do niego człowiek jakiś, który ubraniem swem, a więcej jeszcze ruchami zdradzał zawód marynarza, a który przemówił głosem ostrym i dość niewyraźną mową: – Mam do ciebie prośbę, kapitanie… – Jaką? – zapytał tenże. – Zechciej mię rozumieć. Czy masz jeszcze miejsce wolne na swym statku? – Czy dla marynarza? – Tak jest, dla marynarza. – Tak i nie – odpowiedział kapitan. – Pod jakiemi warunkami tak? – pytał przybyły. – Jeżeli ten, który się przedstawi będzie mi odpowiedni… – A więc czy zechcesz mię pan? – Jesteś marynarzem? – Żyłem na okrętach przez 25 lat… – Gdzie? – Na morzach południowych. – Daleko? – Tak… zechciej mię pan rozumieć… bardzo daleko… – Twój wiek? – Lat 44. – Jesteś obecnie w Port-Egmond. – Trzy lata będzie na święta Bożego Narodzenia, jak tu przyjechałem. – Czy zamierzałeś nająć się na statek rybacki? – Nie. – Cóżeś zatem tu robił? – Nic. Zechciej mię pan rozumieć, ja nie chciałem więcej służyć… – Więc dla czego teraz się przedstawiasz? – Mam pewną myśl… Wiadomość, że jedziesz pan do bieguna… Tak jest, jabym pragnął… jabym chciał z pozwoleniem pańskiem, należeć do tej wyprawy… – Czy jesteś znanym w Port-Egmond? – Znają mię. Nie zasłużyłem nigdy na naganę odkąd tu jestem. – Więc dobrze, zasięgnę wiadomości o tobie. – Pytaj kapitanie, a gdy zezwolisz, będę na pokładzie dziś jeszcze. – Jakże się nazywasz? – Hunt. – A narodowość twoja? – Z Ameryki jestem, kapitanie. Zewnętrzny wygląd Hunta wyróżniał go z pomiędzy wielu jego towarzyszy. Średniego zaledwie wzrostu, lecz z silnie rozwiniętym torsem, zdradzał niepomierną siłę fizyczną, co potwierdzały długie, muskularne ramiona, zakończone olbrzymiemi rękami. Ogorzałą twarz jego przypominającą kolorem spaloną cegłę, otaczały siwiejące już, w wielkim nieładzie utrzymane włosy, a ponad gęstą brwią błyszczały dziwnym wyrazem małe, ciemne oczy. Co zaś nadawało osobliwy charakter całej tej fizyognomii, to bezmiernie wielka głowa, i szerokie aż do śmieszności, przecięcie ust, o wązkich wargach, poza któremi jaśniały długie, białe zęby, tak rzadkie u marynarzy, którzy w tych stronach mianowicie, łatwo podlegają skorbutowi. Wiadomości jakie zdołał zebrać kapitan o Huncie, nie były zbyt obszerne. W prawdzie już przed trzema laty przybył on na Falkland; mało jednak towarzyski, trzymał się zawsze zdala, zajęty samotnie rybołóstwem, które mu przynosiło dostateczne dochody na skromne jego potrzeby. Nie widziano go nigdy pijanego, nie wszczynał żadnych kłótni lub bójek, lecz prócz tego, że był marynarzem, z przeszłości jego nikt nic powiedzieć nie umiał. Czy jednak można było żądać dokładnego życiorysu o człowieku, zajmującym skromne miejsce majtka okrętowego? Powyższe też dane wystarczyły kapitanowi, i Hunt został przyjętym na Halbran. Ze wzmocnioną więc załogą, z zapasem wszelkiej żywności, jak: mięsiwa, krupów, sucharów, mąki oraz baryłkami wódki i świeżej słodkiej wody, z dostarczoną przez gubernatora bronią i potrzebną amunicyą, żaglowiec nasz stanął wreszcie gotowy do dalekiej podróży, która go czekała. Rankiem 27-go października, wobec zgromadzonej ludności wyspy Falkland i reprezentantów miejscowej władzy, po ostatniej zamianie życzeń, podniesiono kotwicę i gdy północno-zachodni wiatr wzdął żagle, opłynęliśmy zdala przylądek Tamar-Hart, zostawiliśmy za sobą wyspę Soledad z przylądkiem Dolphin i Pembroke, i słońce jeszcze nie zeszło z horyzontu, gdyśmy się znaleźli na pełnem morzu. Czy powróci tu kiedy Halbran? Bogu jednemu wiadomo… W Jego rękach spoczywają losy tych odważnych ludzi, którzy nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwa, dążą śmiało w imię miłości bliźniego, ku odstraszającym przestrzeniom antarktycznym.